My Salvation
by Tarn
Summary: Katherine meets a young woman whose infant child was killed during one of the attacks while she was the Catastrophe monster under Rita’s control. This spins her into a downward spiral of self doubt and depression. Does anyone care enough to save her?


My Salvation Lee Burton 

**Author's Note:** This story takes place somewhere shortly following A Different Shade of Pink, but before the age regression caused by the Orb of Doom. This story contains mature themes including death and suicide, reader discretion is advised.

Chapter 1 

"Thanks a lot for coming with me guys, it really means a lot." Billy said to his two companions as they headed through the gates of the Angel Grove Cemetary.

"Don't mention it Billy, everyone needs a little support now and then." Adam says as he and Kat followed his movements through the walkways of the cemetary.

"I just wish you guys could have met her, especially you Kat, I think you would have gotten along pretty well. My father told me she made state championships for dive team."

"Really?" Kat asked, a little surprised.

"Sure did, all kinds of trophies and pictures on the walls at the house, I'll have to show you sometime." Billy offered as they stopped in front of a grave which read:

Carolyn Cranston 

_July 5, 1955 – April 12, 1990_

_Beloved mother, wife, and friend._

They spent some silent moments intermixed with Billy telling them more of what he remembered about Carolyn from when he was little. After about twenty minutes they started heading out following a quick goodbye.

As they headed back towards the gates, Kat's ears perked as she thought she heard crying. Looking around she noticed a young woman in front of a small grave, bawling quite freely as she placed flowers on a grave.

"Guys, I'll catch up with you later at the Youth Center." Kat said to the two others before she parted company with them and headed for the distraught woman.

As she approached, the woman hadnt even really noticed. Not wanting to interrupt right away, Kat watched her run her hands along the stone, as if she was caressing it.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Kat asked shyly, not really wanting to interrupt.

Kat was taken aback as the woman turned around and she saw that the girl only appeared to be two or so years older than herself.

"Oh, um… yeah." She said shakily, "I'm just visting my little guy. Would have been a year old today."

"Oh my… I'm so sorry…" Kat replied sadly.

"I just wish I could have done something… It happened so fast."

"What happened?"

"It was another of those monster attacks. The Power Rangers did their best to stop it, but I think something was wrong with those Zord things. I was trying to get away, but the thing ripped up the Timestar building… Pieces of the building came down… one of them… hit right near us and knocked us over pretty bad… Mikey hit his head … Didn't even cry…" she explained through tears. By this point Kat was fighting back tears herself.

"That's awful." Kat replied, her own voice a bit shaky. Noticing that the girl was trying to stand up, she offered her arm. "Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Katherine."

"Thanks… I'm Lindsey."

That was about all she got out after standing up before bursting into tears again. Kat pulled her into an embrace, allowing Lindsey to cry.

While she did so, Kat looked over at the tiny gravestone and started to read the engraving.

A sudden feeling of dread started to rise through Kat's heart as she read the dates. If they were right, it happened right about when…

"I just wish they would let me had a chance to go after that damn cat monster. I don't think I can ever look at another cat the same way again."

At this point Katherine started trembling. There was no way this was possible.

"What? Cat Monster?"

"Yeah, I think the reported called it Catastrophe…" was all Lindsey needed to say. Kat started to break away from the hug.

"Um, I'm sorry Lindsey, I gotta go…" Kat managed to squeak out, before running towards the gate at full speed, her tears coming easily now. It was her fault. In her mind, she had killed an innocent little baby.

To Be Continued… 


End file.
